


Kurosawa`s dream

by risowator



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Kurosawa`s dream




End file.
